Dreaming
by lilangelita
Summary: Scattered amongst a large crowd, a lone woman stands as she silently watches the man that she loves get married to another. AN: Completely different than the first chapter.
1. Dreaming Of You

A.N.: Well, I've been meaning to write something with Heero and Relena -- so here it is. Basically I was up late at night listening to Selena's "Dreaming" song when I instantly thought of Heero and Relena and decided to write a songfic about it. It's short, hopefully sweet, and just plain enjoyable. So, yeah, nothing serious -- just plain fluff. Enjoy, and if you can't then hopefully you can just laugh at my pathetic attempt of a 1xR fic! XP 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing or Selena's marvelous song, "Dreaming." I'm only borrowing them for a few minutes of entertainment.

**Dreaming**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you _

_And I wish on a star _

_That somewhere you are thinking of me, too_

Relena sighed softly as she shifted for the umpteenth time in bed. He was once again plaguing her thoughts and preventing her from having the peaceful sleep she so desperately needed. At first she had minded the intrusion in her thoughts, but now that she knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep any time soon she decided to enjoy it quietly while looking out of her window at the night's sky. It was exceptionally beautiful and she instantly wondered if he was looking at it too, with thoughts of her plaguing his own mind.

She smiled sadly at the thought. Did he ever stop and think of her?

Relena slowly shook her head with a slight frown -- answering her own internal question.

Of course he wasn't thinking of her, he had better things to do with his free time, unlike herself. Sure, she was almost always busy, but every now and then someone would think of her well being and schedule some free time for her in between meetings and paperwork -- which she hated and planned to get rid of.

'Yeah, right.' Relena thought absently as she stared at the stars. 'You say that every time you think of him, but you never go through with it . . . You don't want to get rid of dreaming about him.'

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight _

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room _

_Dreaming about you and me_

Hours slowly passed by as Relena continued to stare at the star's and moon, thoughts of him never leaving her conscience for a second. What was he doing at the very moment? Was he happy? . . .

She had always found herself wondering that every now and then, if only she knew if he was happy or not. Maybe that would put her mind a little bit more at ease and focused on other things at hand . . .

Slowly, her mind began to drift off into oblivion until she realized what time it was -- she had to be wide awake for her meeting tomorrow and staying up all night thinking about him would do her no good. Finally serious about her resolve she rolled over in bed and shut her eyes tightly. Unfortunately, this only managed to bring up his image, never leaving her eyes as if it had been scorched there.

She sighed softly and rolled back over, staring blankly at her bedroom ceiling. "Heero . . ." She whispered hoarsely as if she had been crying for days. "Wherever you are, I still love you, and nothing will ever change that."

Suddenly exhausted the Vice Foreign Minister slowly shut her eyes and welcomed the much needed slumber, unaware of a pair of intense prussian blue eyes watching her every move from outside her balcony.

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there _

_If you looked in my eyes _

_Would you see what's inside? _

_Would you even care?_

**--The Next Day--**

Relena smiled kindly at her aide as she dropped off some more paperwork on her desk and left. It was a little bit more hectic than expected, especially after having her meeting early in the morning, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. At least that's what she kept repeating to herself as she stared tiredly at the mounds of papers on top of her desk. Sometimes she just wished to have Heero by her side, he always somehow managed to give her the strength to go in life, and she wanted that strength to be by her side always.

She shook her head, "No," She thought out loud. "That's selfish. Heero is living his own life in peace, and he deserves it."

"As do you." A rough monotone voice said from across her office.

She looked up carefully and blinked. There was no mistake who it was, but yet it was hard to believe. Was her mind playing tricks on her sleep deprived eyes?

After a long moment of silence and staring he began to near her, taking slow steps, his intense gaze never leaving her own. "Relena."

"Heero." She found herself breathing out with a sudden smile.

_I just wanna hold you close but so far _

_All I have are dreams of you _

_So I wait for the day _

_To have the courage to say _

_How much I love you _

_Yes, I do_

It was just like old times and strangely she felt as if he had always been there for her, never straying far from her side.

Abruptly her smile faltered and she looked away, breaking her long stare with the man she loved and wished every day to see. Was she dreaming? What if she was still asleep in her room?

That would be a very cruel dream, but it's not like she had never had any of those before. Subconsciously she pinched her thigh under her desk, and at the sudden pain she blinked in surprise.

This wasn't a dream. He was really here, in her office, staring down at her as if he was trying to devour her with his eyes.

The mere thought alone sent shivers running down her spine. He seemed to have noticed as he got even closer to her desk, a small smile hiding underneath his tousled brown bangs.

'He hasn't changed a bit.' Relena noticed with another smile and now sparkling sky blue eyes.

Startling her out of her revere she suddenly felt a calloused hand on her cheek, she looked up only to find those same beautiful prussian blue eyes staring right back at her.

How many times had she dreamt of this moment with an aching heart right afterwards?

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight _

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room _

_Dreaming about you and me_

"Heero, is it really you?" Relena managed to croak out after he reluctantly removed his warm hand from caressing her cheek.

With his eyes still alit with the same intensity as before his gaze slightly wavered until finally resting back at her eyes. He nodded curtly and Relena couldn't help but smile back in return.

The Heero in her dreams was always sensitive and loving, and even though she knew he was like that deep down inside he always made sure to never let it show, which was why if she didn't know before she knew now: This wasn't a dream.

_Ahh ahh Corazon_

_I can't stop dreaming of you _

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti _

I can't stop dreaming

Como te nesecito.

I can't stop dreaming of you

Mi amor, como te extraño...

Snapping herself out of her own thoughts Relena realized that this was her chance to tell him how she really felt. This was her chance to either get some closure or love in return. She couldn't blow it.

"Heero, I --" Relena began softly but was immediately cut off by Heero's hand in the air, silencing her without a word being needed.

"Be quiet." He whispered huskily and Relena obeyed, somewhat angrily. "Let me tell you what I came to say first. Then you can say whatever's on your mind."

'Heh, obviously it's you. What else could be on my mind?' Relena thought, growing a bit irritated with Heero, but determined not to let it show. Why spoil the moment she had longed for years to come by letting her womanly hormones take over?

He seemed to hesitate as Relena continued to stare at him, waiting for whatever was to come. 'He might as well say he's pregnant with Duo's baby.' She immediately froze after thinking that. 'Why did I just think of something like that? I think I've been hanging around Duo too much . . .'

". . . Relena."

Her name being softly spoken finally broke her out of her strange thoughts and back to Heero.

"Relena, were you listening?" Heero asked, quite flushed, his fists clenched at his sides.

Relena blinked and suddenly found her tile floor very interesting. "Um, no." She whispered quietly before looking back up. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Heero paused before grabbing her hand quite roughly, hauling her out of her seat and up against his hard body. The sudden body contact startled Relena as her eyes widened at the now fierce looking Heero. She was speechless and he relished it by smiling down at her tenderly, both of his arms now encircling her small waist.

"I love you, Relena."

Again, Relena blinked in astonishment. Heero having a baby was highly unlikely, but this was something she was definitely not expecting.

Heero loved her, and he was admitting it to her.

"Oh, Heero!" She found herself gushing out as she cupped his face lovingly in her hands. "I love you, too."

"Good." Heero replied with a larger smile and sparkling prussian blue eyes. Relena grew red at the sight, she had never seen Heero reveal so much emotion. "Now I can do this."

He dipped his head slowly and softly brushed his lips with her own -- the simple touch made her feel warm inside like never before.

Relena was so happy that while she and Heero continued to kiss in the middle of her office tears of joy began to roll down her soft cheeks.

She had never before felt so happy that she wasn't dreaming.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you _

_And I still can't believe _

_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_

_I love you, too_

**--Next Morning--**

Relena woke up with a start -- Heero was still beside her in bed. He hadn't left her like he promised he wouldn't. Her sweet dream could finally continue without any interruptions. She smiled contentedly.

"I'll never leave you, Relena." Heero whispered into her ear, as if he had know what she was thinking.

"I know, I know." She whispered back as she played with his unruly chocolate brown hair. "And I'll never leave you, Heero."

After some comfortable silence Heero finally sighed and nuzzled her neck with half-lidded eyes. "I'll be holding you to that.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight _

_Till tomorrow and for all my life _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room _

_Dreaming with you endlessly_

**--Afterward: Years Later--**

Words weren't always needed with Heero, but sometimes they sure would come in handy.

"Hey, Relena I've been meaning to ask you this for some time." Heero began with his eyebrows narrowed.

"What?" Relena asked sleepily as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"What was occupying your mind when you didn't hear me the first time I said I loved you?"

Relena froze. "Uh, nothing important."

"Relena." His tone was serious.

Relena sighed and blinked up at Heero. "I'll tell you if you promise not to get mad."

Heero's jaw clenched but he agreed anyways with the nod of his head.

"I was thinking about you having Duo's baby."

Heero blinked several times before shaking his head in slight amusement. "How?"

Relena frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't know myself. The idea just popped in my head for no reason and wouldn't leave. It's not like I wanted to think about it."

Heero chuckled lightly at his wife's crimson face and "explanation." She truly let her mind wander off when in thought and he loved her all the more for it.

That was his Relena and he wouldn't change her for the world.

"I love you, Heero." She whispered as she kissed his cheek with bright eyes he always loved to see.

"I love you too, Relena." He responded happily, bringing her to him with a grin.

His life had meaning now with Relena by his side.

---------------- Please R&R and tell me what you think. I really want to know! BTW: Other than listening to Selena this fic was also inspired by "Have I lost You" by Ese Bobby. I can't get that song out of my head!


	2. All I Could Do Is Cry

A. N.: This will be kinda like a songfic drabble kinda thing. Okay? So this isn't a continuation of the last chapter, but a whole different story and song. Anyways, since I tend to make a lot of these and not post them I decided to post them here. So, yeah, enjoy! By the way, Etta James is the best! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters, and I definately don't own Etta James's absolutely beautiful song, "All I Could Do Is Cry."

**All I Could Do Is Cry**

_I heard church bells ringing_

Relena blinked as she silently watched the couple in the shadows of a crowd. They were happy. Something she obviously wasn't able to give him in return.

_I heard a quiet singing_

They were a beautiful couple, and she should've been delighted for them both, but she wasn't. She was torn apart by the mere sight.

_I saw my love walk down the isle  
__On her finger, he placed a ring_

They were the happiest bride and groom she had ever seen, and she had seen plenty in her young life. The wedding itself was perfect, and she forced herself to witness it with a heavy heart. This was the man she loved, after all.

She deserved to see him be happily married off.

_Oh, I saw them holding hands  
__She was standing there with my man_

They stared deeply into each other eyes and she could see their love just bursting through that gaze. It hurt. It hurt more than she thought possible and she found herself choking back tears. The reality of it all finally hitting her like a slap in the face.

He was marrying another woman. Another woman that wasn't her.

_I heard them promise, 'Till death do us part'  
Each word was a pain in my heart_

As they lovingly read their vows out loud to each other Relena slowly began to cry, finally realizing that she was losing him forever. He wasn't hers any longer, and she couldn't claim him to be. He was someone else's. She didn't have anything to keep him around anymore. He now belonged to someone else.

_All I could do, all I could do so was cry  
All I could do was cry_

She cried, her bottomless sadness and sorrow showing through for anyone to witness. Her tears masked as profound happiness for the newlywed's and their newly cemented relationship.

_I was losing the man that I loved  
And all I could do was cry_

She sniffed softly as she saw them smile tenderly towards each other, eyes gleaming with joy and anticipation for what was to come in the near future of their marriage. Then, they kissed. Everyone cheered ecstatically for the couple while she, on the other hand, covered her mouth as she began to sob uncontrollably.

_And now, the wedding's over  
Rice, rice has been thrown over their heads_

Hesitantly, she chanced a glance at them as they made their way back down the isle. The people crowded around her, cheered and applauded jovially for them as they walked by and the couple just smiled back. He looked so happy -- it was devastating to watch for too long.

_For them life has just begun  
But mine is at an end_

Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore and she ran out of the church with tears streaming down her face. As she quickly exited she didn't notice the pair of prussian blue eyes widening at the sight of her. So she ran, only stopping to catch her breath outside of the large church doors.

"Relena." She heard her name being softly spoken behind her, and she immediately stiffened at the sound.

She didn't have to ask who it was, she already knew all too well so she decided not to turn around. He didn't need to see her tear streaked face on the happiest day of his life. His wedding day. "Heero, congratulations." Relena whispered, still trying to catch her breath. "I'm so happy for you. The ceremony was absolutely beautiful and everything looked so perfect . . . I loved your wife's wedding dress . . ."

Heero sighed and roughly turned her around to meet his intense gaze. "Relena, why did you come?"

Relena paused, desperately trying to keep her eyes in level with his without having to look directly into them. That would be too devastating to withstand without breaking down in tears. "I-I . . . I just wanted to see you one last time before I have to leave for space, and I also wanted to see you get married."

"Why?" He asked, his face as emotionless as ever.

Something inside of her told her that he only put that mask on around her, not his wife . . . His wife got the satisfaction of seeing his joy, anger, sadness, or any other emotion at any time. How she wished deep down inside that she could've been the one to give him that. She just wanted to make him happy, maybe that had been their downfall . . .

"Because you mean a lot to me, Heero, and this is a very important day for you." Relena began with a small smile crossing her youthful features. The first in a long time. "I at least wanted to be a witness of it. I truly am happy for the both you and I hope the two of you have a wonderful life together."

Heero let her go and nodded, seeming satisfied with her answer.

Thinking that he had finished with her, Relena turned and began to walk away when suddenly he once again called out her name. Relena stopped. "Relena, thank you for coming . . . It meant a lot to me, really."

Relena nodded and walked away. She would have liked to say if they could be friend's, but she knew it wouldn't have worked out. There was already too much distance between them, and it would've just made things worse.

This way was better. This way she left with a good memory of him and not a bad one. Then she would be able to slowly begin to forget him and move with her own life. Who knows, maybe then he would be the one attending her own wedding . . . With his wife by his side of course.

_All I could do, all I could do was cry  
All I could do was cry  
I was losing the man that I loved  
And all I could do was cry_

A. N.: How did you like it? I hope it wasn't too depressing since it's supposed to give some hope at the end. However, I do like to write a tad bit of angst, and especially while listening to some Etta James. And since I'm currently listening to her greatest hits 24/7 do be expecting some more songfics inspired by her. She is the absolute best and I recommed at least giving her music a try. XD


End file.
